1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of memory resource management, and in particular, to a system that manages and manages memory resources in a processing system.
2. Related Art
Computers, embedded controllers, and other processing systems may include a number of finite resources. Such resources may include communication bandwidth resources, interrupt handling resources, mutual exclusion algorithms, semaphores, and other resources. The management of such allocatable resources may have an impact on the operation and/or efficiency of the processing system.
Some resource memory management approaches may implement a rigid partitioning scheme. In a rigid memory partitioning scheme, a memory resource may be divided into fixed-size chunks. A finite amount of the memory resource may be reserved to make that finite amount unavailable to other entities in a processing system. Processes may reserve portions of memory that the process never uses. This may cause a lack of free memory that blocks or delays other processes. Other memory resource management techniques may be inefficient and may reserve resources on a first-come, first-served basis without regard for the operation of the processing system.